Team Awesome
by picklemcgee
Summary: Broken hearts running from the past in search of new beginnings, a wedding and bridal party bonding games bring them together, misunderstandings and insecurities bred by baggage from the past breaks them apart. The truth will set them free. AH/AU/ExB
1. Prologue

_**I do not own. I just borrow.**_

* * *

**=o= Prologue - August 20th, 2010 =o=**

**BPOV**

Stupid hotel stationary. Stupid fucking hotel stationary. I think I would have preferred a post-it. A post-it wouldn't have room for all these stupid words from a stupid lying man with stupid promises and stupid sex-hair. Fucking ginger bastard.

I crumpled up the letter and threw it across the bed with a petulant scream that quickly turned into a heavy sob.

He was gone.

As my shoulders heaved and shook, I struggled for a calming breath as my mind ran in desperate circles. Slowly coming to terms with the fact that he had made his choice, he had accepted the offer in Chicago and once again I had fallen for a man who didn't find me worth the effort. Well... worth the effort of lying but beyond that I was nothing but convenient. With that final thought something cracked deep inside. If I'd had a romantic atom left in my body I might have believed it was my heart, turned to ice and fracturing into irreparable pieces.

I climbed out of the bed, my tears exhausted but their evidence still cooling in trails down my face. I knew what I needed to do, what I should have done over a year ago. A quick efficient shower, A few clicks on my laptop, A final sweep of the room for any stray belongings I missed while packing, A final look back at the hotel in the early morning light, A few brief text messages to the only people who would care to worry that I was gone.

* * *

_...we're about to begin take-off, please buckle your seat-belts and put all chairs and trays into their up-right positions..._

_...miss, what can I get you to drink?_

_...thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines, we hope you enjoy your stay in San Diego..._

* * *

The moment I stepped out into the balmy August air in, I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. I was free. Free from expectations, free from memories, free to start fresh among the palm trees and sunshine far away from evergreens and rain. Turning my cell phone back on I signed as it sprang to life, chirping with missed calls, voicemails and texts. Mostly from Alice.

_**B we're all in the lobby waiting for you guys. Where r u? Too much sexy times for Team Awesome? Waddle your bowlegged ass down here pronto missy! Post-wedding brunch time awaits!** **- A**_

_**B just got your text. WTF happened? Where are you? Are you OK? Please call me, I love you. - A**_

_**Avoiding me is futile woman, you know this CALL ME BACK, I love you, Jasper loves you, we all love you - BRUNCH LOVES YOU. - A**_

_**B your phone keeps going to voice mail. You had better not be dead in a ditch somewhere. I'm not kidding B call me back, text me, something, please? - A**_

_**That's it. You've left me no choice. I'm calling your father. - A**_

Fuck.

My father.

Leave it to Alice to bust out the big guns. Sure enough, 10 increasingly frantic Alice voice mails in is a message from the big man himself.

_"Hi Sweetheart. Alice called. Please call her back, or me, or anyone. I love you Bells."_

Dad has always been a man of few words but the ones he did speak always meant something. He didn't say it, but he was worried and probably thisclose to putting out an APB. I knew he'd understand once I told him where I was and why. Dad and I just got one another. He was my hero, my rock. The only man I could ever truly count on. So I couldn't leave him waiting and wondering - thinking the worst.

**_ring... ring... ring_**...

_"Bells?"_

"Hi Daddy, sorry I missed your call. I just landed and turned on my phone."

_"San Diego?"_

"Yes sir. I needed..." I didn't know how to tell him 'I needed to get the fuck outta dodge because I fell in love with a lying douchebag who fucked me 6 ways from Sunday last night and left a goodbye note on my hotel room pillow'. Not exactly details I ever wanted to discuss with dear old Dad. Ever.

_"It's ok sweetheart, I know. I'm just glad you're safe. You called Em yet?"_

"Not yet, he's next on my list. Then Alice... unless you..."

A deep belly laugh erupted at my suggestion, even the Chief of Police wanted no part in hurricane Alice. _"No, I think you can handle Alice"_

"It was worth a shot" I chuckled "Thanks Dad, really. I'm sorry I worried you. I love you."

_"Love you too, always. Call me when you get settled kiddo."_

"Will do. Bye."

One down, two to go.

I held my breath as I dialed Emmet's number. I hadn't seen my brother since he'd moved to California 5 years ago. I'd wanted to come and visit and he'd offered countless times to put me up in his guest room but there was always something that would come up and I'd put off making the trip. Really, I just didn't want to go alone. I wanted my fiancee to want to go visit my family with me. I didn't want to force him. I wasn't that girl. I wasn't my mother. I knew how to compromise. Apparently, I knew how to compromise a little too well.

_"Bella Bella Bella, baby sister of mine, you have impeccable timing"_

"Ummm hi to you too Emmett, should I be afraid?"

_"Be afraid half-pint, be verrry afraid. Tonight is a very big night, this decision could determine the course of human history. The fate of the free world rests on your shoulders... I have the grill warming up, an assortment of fine beers chilling in the fridge and I'm trying to decide on steak or sausage and peppers for the main course. Now tell me, dead cow or mafia delight?"_

I laughed.

I laughed so hard and so loud people in the terminal around me began to stare as I wiped the tears from my eyes and hopped in a cab.

I really needed that laugh. Thank fucking god for Emmett McCarty.

My brother was sarcastic. Loud. Always the life of the party. Yet, despite his intimidating size and striking resemblance to a linebacker, Emmett was kind-hearted and easy going, the ultimate teddy bear. Football scholarships may have paid his way through college but he'd never aspired to go pro. Like many boys growing up Emmett loved to build things. Legos, Lincoln Logs, blocks, bricks, sticks, stones, whatever he could get his hands on he would use to create. When he was 13 and I was 10 he built us a treehouse in our backyard in Forks. When he was 16 he designed and recruited his friends to build out our car-port turning it into a 2 car garage. By the time he graduated from the University of Washington he was being courted by construction firms across the nation, finally settling on the smaller, younger firm Banner Development Group. Working for BDG gave him the opportunity to "get in on the ground floor" and "make a name for himself". Which he had done in spades. I was so proud of him. He had it all and in my opinion, no one deserved it more.

"Well, that depends. Do you have enough of either to share with your dear sister?" As I gave Emmett's address to the cabbie and we pulled away from the curb Emmett's loud guffaws came to a halt. You could almost hear the wheels turning in his head in the silence before he spoke.

_"Bells, where exactly are you?"_ he asked apprehensively.

"Just left Lindbergh Field, I was hoping... if you don't mind... I mean... I can find a hotel if you're busy or something..." I thought he would have been excited to see me, I mean he was always bugging me to come down here and stay. After James and I split up last year he'd practically threatened to shang-hai me from Seattle to live with him. But now, hearing him hesitate, I wondered if I'd made yet another mistake by coming here. I sniffled and tried in vain to hold back the tears that were threatening.

_"Wait? What? No! No Bells, of course you can come here I just. Shit, I'm just surprised is all kid, I can't believe you're here! This is awesome! I mean it B..."_

The tears that were once only threatening were now flowing freely as I was overcome with sobs of relief. I didn't realize just how much I needed to be here and I had no idea what I would do if I had to back to Seattle, or worse... back to Forks. The pathetic broken-hearted daughter of the mighty Police Chief, chased home with her tail between her legs. No job, no fiancee and absolutely no idea of what to do with her life. Just in time for her 10 year High School reunion. No thank you.

_"Aw, honey don't cry. I'm sorry, I really am excited and you're always welcome you know that"_

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I just..."

_"B, you just what? What's goin' on? Are you ok? Is it Mom? What'd she do this time? I swear if she..."_

"No. It's not Mom. Em... can we... can we talk about it later? I'll be there soon ok?"

_"Ok ok, beer and food first, talking later. I'll see you in a few minutes kid."_ He paused and with a chuckle added before ending the call _"And enough with the waterworks, don't freak out the cabbie" _

I choked out a laugh and gave an apologetic smile to the cab driver. A long breath I didn't know I'd been holding slipped out through my pursed lips as I sat back in my seat. I shot off a quick text to Alice, letting her know I was OK and would call her later to talk. Turning my head towards the window I relaxed into the silence watching the city fly by while we cruised down the highway.

The drive to Emmett's place was quick, he lived in a condo right on the boardwalk in Mission Beach. The afternoon sky was bright blue and free of clouds, there were people everywhere. Walking, biking, rollerblading, jogging, lounging. A light breeze off the water brought with it the smell you only find at the beach, saltwater, seaweed and clean crisp air. I took a deep breath, handed a few bills to the cabbie and pulled my bag from the trunk. Before I could take a step I was wrapped up in a bear hug from behind, lifted me off my feet and spun in circles.

"B, you're finally here!

* * *

**A/N**

Okay so here it is. My first fic. Un-beta'd and I'm super nervous about posting it and I've edited it up a bit since it first went up this morning. Just trying to get a handle on the formatting.

Please let me know what you think. Good, Bad, Ugly (hopefully not Bad or Ugly but beggars can't be choosers right?) ;)

Working on the next few chapters and hope to have something posted again next week. The characters are part canon, part my own imaginary friends and a dash of the people I know in everyday life. We're weird and say silly things and drink and curse so my cast of characters will too. I've never written a lemon but there is some citrusy action planned ahead so if you're not old enough to vote, it's best to quit now while you're ahead.


	2. Chapter 1

_**I do not own. I just borrow.

* * *

**_

**=o= Chapter 1 - October 2nd, 2004 =o=**

****

EPOV

"Yes sir, thank you Mr. Caius."

_"Enough with the Mr. Caius crap Cullen, it's Marcus."_

"Right right, Marcus."

_"So you're all set then to start rehearsals on the 20th, just ask for Lucy when you get in and she will show you the ropes."_

"I look forward to it sir. See you then."

_"Same here Cullen same here. Have a nice evening."_

"Thank you sir. Goodbye."

This was it.

The first step towards my ultimate goal.

I had just 18 days to pack up my life in Chicago and move cross-country for a spot with the Seattle Symphony Orchestra. Music was my passion, my solace, my home in this crazy mixed up world. Now, finally, after the thousands of hours I've spent perfecting my craft I would have the opportunity to earn a real living doing the one thing I loved most. Sure, I'd been paid to play before, I'd even been paid to teach but bat mitzvahs, wedding receptions, dive bars and piano lessons were nothing compared to performing on formal stage for a discerning audience. Even better, I knew now that I could really live my life on my own terms. Beholden to no one but myself. Free to forge my own path, family "legacies" be damned.

Family legacies. Shit, if I had to hear about the prestige of the Cullen family name and it's legacy one more god damn time...

Legacy was just a fancy word used by pompus assholes to describe bullshit obligations in life that you didn't sign-up for. Not that I had strong opinions on the matter or anything.

I should clarify. It's not like I've had a bad life by any means, or that I despise my family. Quite to the contrary actually. I have been beyond fortunate in many ways. My family's affluence allowed my sister, Elizabeth, and I to never want for anything. From private school to material things, we always had the best that money could buy. Unlike many of my classmates growing-up, I didn't come from a dysfunctional home. My parents didn't have secret lovers behind the scenes while they faked a happy marriage out amongst Chicago's social circles. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were still as deeply in love today as they were on the day that they married and that love was shared with Lizzie and myself in spades. I was never given reason to doubt the love of my parents for me, their support and affection was limitless and unwavering. When it came to my immediate family, there was no expectation of living up to any legacy. Outside of a strong work ethic, minding my manners and doing the right thing, I had no obligation to be anything other than true to myself.

Things are not so simple when it comes to the rest of my family. The Cullens come from old money. Like, helped fund the development of Chicago since it's inception, ancestors names forever etched in history books and on the sides of buildings kind of old money. Rumor has it, that there were even ties to organized crime during prohibition. These days the Cullen family business is far more legitimate. My father Carlise is a surgeon, one of the top pediatric surgeons in the country. A powerhouse in the medical community, just like his father before him. When I, his first and only son, was born it was practically a foregone conclusion that I too would follow in those same prestigious footsteps. The fact that I had little to no interest in a career in medicine carried little weight with certain family members and had long ago become a source of conflict. Namely between my Grandfather, the great Alistaire "Papa" Cullen, and myself.

Despite heavy criticism from Papa Cullen, my parents never discouraged my love of music and the arts over the "more appropriate" subjects of math and science. In the eyes of the great Cullen patriarch, my so-called "abandonment of the family legacy" deemed me ungrateful and unworthy of all of the luxuries and opportunities I had been handed growing up. A career composing and performing music was a foolish and lazy pursuit. A waste of the fruits of his labors. What he can't (or refuses) understand is that I have absolutely zero desire to rely on his money. I never did. All that I need, all that I _want_ is my music. Papa Cullen can take his legacy and my trust fund and shove it for all I care. I'm going to build my own legacy for me. Not for him.

I head into the kitchen for a beer before going out onto the balcony. As I drink and look out over the Chicago skyline I take a moment to enjoy the view which will soon become a memory. Suddenly my peaceful reflection is interrupted by the opening chords of "Smoke On The Water" screaming from my iPhone. With a shake of my head and a deep chuckle I answer the call without needing a glance at the caller id on the screen.

_"Hey Jasper"_

Jasper Whitlock, my best friend and brother from another mother. We had been nearly inseparable since the day we met in the 8th grade. He was the new kid, a scholarship student and mid-semester transfer. As usual, I was staying late after school to work in the music room. I had a new composition I was hoping to use in the upcoming spring showcase and it was giving me some trouble. I just couldn't seem to figure out the bridge and it was driving me fucking insane. I was completely lost in my own world, fighting with myself to make something out of the melodies in my head and the notes on my sheet music. In walks Jasper, rumpled school uniform, a mop of dirty blonde curls that hung in his eyes, beat-up acoustic guitar slung over his back. A far cry from the usual "preppy" students, like me, that filled the halls of Nottingham Prep Academy. Without a word, just nodding his head to the beat of the music I played, he grabbed a chair, pulled his guitar around and began plucking the notes along with me. Startled, I had glared at whatever tool had decided to interrupt my precious focus. Jasper just grinned a shit eating grin and shook his head, continuing to play on. Eventually, I gave in and picked up playing the song on the piano again. That was the first of our many "jam sessions". We quickly discovered that, despite our vastly different upbringings and social standings, we actually had a lot in common. As Jasper's mother, Charlotte, would say the two of us "saw the world through the same lens".

Although initially we both had stayed in Chicago for college, Jasper moved out west a few weeks after finishing his undergrad degree. Charlotte had remarried and moved to Seattle with her new husband. Six months after the wedding she was diagnosed with stage four breast cancer and the douchebag had filed for divorce. Jasper was on the first flight out of Chicago after hearing the news.

_"Cullen! How's things? When is your punk ass rolling into town?"_

"It's all set. Two weeks and I'll be in Seattle."

_"Hell yes Eddie! That's great news. It's been too long man, waay too fuckin' long."_

"Don't fucking call me Eddie, Jaaazz." I laughed "and yes it has been too long, I'm so ready to get out of this damn city. How are things holding up over there?"

_"Things are good, really really good. Better than they've been in a long time actually."_

"Living in sin agrees with you then huh?"

_"You know it"_ suddenly there was a loud THWAP_ "Ow! Ali... alright! Uncle! Uncle! Shit! fine fine, here take it..." _and he handed the phone off to the tiny but mighty lady in his life with a chuckle.

_"Why if it isn't Edward Cullen. Finally giving in and moving out west to be with your bestie huh?"_ the delicate voice teased.

_"Alice Brandon, you know the only reason I'm moving to Seattle is to be closer to you."_

Alice and Jasper had just moved in together the week prior. She was the feisty little light of his life. A bundle of happy-go-lucky energy with the mouth of a sailor. We hadn't even met yet but I felt like I'd known her my whole life, the two of them were a perfect match. Even though they met under far less than happy circumstances, they made it through and it was clear that without her my best friend wouldn't have survived the past two years in tact. She helped keep the life inside Jasper alive when everything around him fell apart.

_"Eddie-poo, my darling, flattery will get you everywhere. Now listen up. Dinner and drinks on the 18th, no buts mister. You will come over, you will eat too much food, you will get tanked and you will pass out on our sofa. Am I clear?"_

"Well when you put it that way, how could I say no? I do love drunken naps on other peoples furniture."

_"It is a damn fine sofa, if I do say so myself. You'll love it. I have excellent taste."_

"Except when it comes to men of course. You are shacking up with Jasper after all."

_"Don't be jealous because I stole your boyfriend Cullen." _

I snorted and shook my head in amusement. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought I was talking with my sister Lizzie. Note to self: Avoid introducing Alice and Lizzie at all costs. One ball buster in a room is plenty, thank-you-very-much.

_"Anyway, I'll let you two get back to your girl talk, I'm off to work. Byeee Edwaaaaard!"_

Not long after Alice handed the phone back to Jasper we had firmed up plans for the 18th and wrapped up the call. I was sprawled out on my bed, mentally packing and making a checklist in my head of all the shit I needed to do in the next couple of weeks.

* * *

**BPOV**

9:35PM and it's official. I'm drunk.

Normally, on a Saturday night this wouldn't be a bad thing. But tonight I was alone. I was alone and was watching a Golden Girls marathon on Lifetime and I was drunk. Nothing good could come from a situation like this. On the bright side, at least the cat to people ratio in my apartment was still appropriate. The mighty Bella may have fallen but there was still hope. I was not a cat lady. Hell, the one cat we had wasn't even mine. That had to count for something right? Right. At least I'm not a cat lady. My parents must be so proud.

Rolling sideways off the couch I managed to get to my feet and stumble down the hallway towards my bedroom. I needed my phone, if I could just find that little sucker everything was gonna be juuuust fine. One quick phone call and I wouldn't be alone on Saturday night ever again.

It had been three weeks since James' contract job ended in Seattle and he had moved back to Vancouver. It had been two weeks since my birthday when he had showed up on my doorstep begging me to move away from Seattle and in with him. It had been 6 days since I had heard a word from the man I loved because I was Bella and I was ridiculous. We'd had our first fight and it was all my fault. Here I was: 22 years old, a college graduate, still working a shitty waitressing job, sitting at home alone and drunk on a Saturday night while my friends were out with their significant others painting the town. When I could be: 22 years old, a college graduate, working anywhere but my shitty waitressing job, sitting at home in Vancouver with my fuck-hot boyfriend, drunk... and naked. Yes, definitely naked.

_**ring... ring... ring... ring... ring...**_

_"You've reached James Douglas with BDG, please leave a message."_

I hung up and tossed my iPhone on the bed. "Fuuuuuuck!"

After a moment to pout, I slapped my hand to my forehead with a sigh. It _might_ help if you left a message Bella. Dammit... I was on a roll tonight. Okay, take two.

_**ring... ring... ring... ring... ring...**_

_"You've reached James Douglas with BDG, please leave a message."_

_**beeeeeeep...**_

"Heeeey baaabeeee, it's me Bellaaa. Umm listen, I've been drinking... I mean... Shit! No, well yes but... I mean... Thinking. I've been thinking. And you... you're right. I should move to Vancouver. I want to move there... you know and be with yooou. Preferably naked. Unless we have to go outside... but otherwise, naked. Yeaah... naked and in Vancouver... Hmmmm... that sounds good... I love you baby... call me... please? k... byee"

There. Done! Fixed! Right? Right. But... why didn't he answer? I mean, I was so sure he was just as miserable as me but what if he wasn't. What if he thinks we're on a break? We're not on a break right? Ok I've been watching waaay too much TV, this isn't a sitcom. It was a fight. One stupid fight. More like a disagreement really. My head was spinning with worst case scenarios and I tossed my phone back onto the bed with a huff. Fuck. My. Life.

Just as I was convinced all hope was lost and James was very likely on his way to Vegas to elope with some sympathetic skank from the local Vancouver dive bar he'd crawled in to, the most beautiful sound I had ever heard rang out from the pile of blankets on my bed.

_**"I've heard people say that... Too much of anything is not good for you baby..."**_

I raced across the room and dove onto my bed, answering my phone just before it went to voice mail.

"Hello?" I squeaked out breathlessly.

_"Bella? Babe, why are you out of breath?"_ James' deep baritone chuckled.

"Oh thank god! Hi baby! I... I had to find my phone..." I took a deep breath, pleading with my heart to stop racing. "Ummm baby..."

_"Yes sweetheart?"_ I could practically hear him grinning through the phone. Dammit. This is the last time I drunk dial. Well... maybe not the very last, considering my impulse control while drinking... but it's a good goal to shoot for. I took one last deep breath before diving right in.

"Did you get my voice mail?"

_"Voice mail? What voice mail?" _Great. Thanks James, fuck with the paranoid drunk girl a little more why don't ya?

"Jaaaaaames" I whined as cute as could be. Yes it was cute, I'm a cute drunk. It's been scientifically proven. I'm sure of it.

_"Belllaaaaaaa" _James mimicked before breaking into a full blown laugh and finally putting me out of my misery.

_"Yes babe, I got your message." _He paused and I held my breath, eyes squeezed shut tight as I waited for him to continue.

_"I have just one question for you though. Can you promise to answer me and be 100% honest? No bullshit?"_

"Umm... ok... I promise. 100%. What's the question?"

_"How soon can you get here?"_

James and I talked for the next hour, making plans and promises. I flopped backward onto my mattress, a goofy grin plastered across my face, my heart bursting with excitement. Yet, despite my relief and joy that things with James were settled and back on track, I was still feeling a little apprehensive about the whole thing. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day, tomorrow I would have to tell Alice and Jacob that I was moving out. I had a sinking feeling they weren't going to be happy with this latest development. Not only were they my roommates who counted on my 1/3 of the rent but they were also my two very best friends. We hadn't lived more than 15 minutes apart from one another since... well ever. And now I was going to pack up and move three full hours away.

Part of me knew that they wouldn't just be mad because of the short notice or the physical distance we would soon have between us. Our lease was almost up and we certainly weren't fairweather friends. However, it was no secret that neither Alice nor Jacob were exactly fans of James. I knew that they meant well and just thought they were being protective of me, but after ten months it was starting to get old. I mean, I never gave them shit over the guys they dated and between the two of them there had been plenty of ammunition. Why was it so wrong for me to find what they had already found anyway? Alice had Jasper, Jacob had Sam and I had finally found someone of my own. Shouldn't they be happy for me? Of course they should... and they would... eventually. We were always there for one another, we always had been and despite anything life through our way I knew we always would be.

Jacob Black and I had practically known one another since birth. He was born just 10 days before me and thanks in part to our Dad's being best friends we'd been thrust together early and often. I'm pretty sure our parents held out hope that we would unite our families as one _officially_ someday. However, those hopes were quickly dashed when Jacob came out of the closet our Junior year of High School. Ultimately, he was and is the best friend a girl could ask for. It's not unheard of for us to finish each others sentences or to have silent conversations, much to the chagrin of anyone who happened to be around us at the time.

When I was five, a new family bought the house next door. That was when Alice Brandon blew into my life. I had never really had a female friend before. Since I had yet to start elementary school, there wasn't much of an opportunity for me to meet other kids besides Jacob. I lived on a street with only a handful of houses and up until that day, none of the families there had children my age to play with. The moment she stepped out of the car she ran right up to Jacob and I as we sat on my front porch eating popcicles. Her light brown hair hung in two neat braids with little pink bows at the ends that matched her pink and white polka-dot dress. Even at five years old Alice was impeccably dressed. She was missing one of her front teeth which left her with a slight lisp. Jacob and I stood to meet my tiny new neighbor as she stuck her little hand out to shake our hands. With a professional attitude well beyond her years she had proudly introduced herself "Hello! My name is Alice Brandon and I'm your new best friend!" and she was.

* * *

The next morning I sent a quick text to Alice and Jacob asking if they could meet up for brunch. We all agreed to meet at our usual place at noon. I took a long hot shower in an attempt to purge the residual alcohol from my system and ease my hangover. I blew-dry and then flat-ironed my hair pin straight, slipped into a pair of stonewash skinny jeans, black ballet flats and a black scoopneck sweater. A couple coats of mascara, some lip balm and a plum colored scarf finished off my look and I was out the door without a moment to spare.

Alice and Jacob were waiting for me at a corner table on the patio, sipping on mimosas. From the dark sunglasses they both sported I guessed I wasn't the only one who'd had a bit too much to drink the night before. Before I could finish taking my seat Alice was handing me a mimosa and sliding her sunglasses up onto her head.

"Okay Swan, I know you have news but first things first. Mimosas, then we gab."

I gave her a quick salute "Yes ma'am!" and relaxed into my seat with my drink. Jacob rolled his eyes and downed his own glass in one shot.

"As much as I love a little foreplay ladies, I don't have the patience for it this morning. Give it to me hard and fast."

"I always knew you liked it rough Jakey" Alice quipped and gave him a wink.

I rolled my eyes with a smirk before taking a deep breath and fiddling with my napkin in my lap. I had practiced my little speech over and over on my walk to the restaurant but it had done nothing to help calm my nerves.

"Umm, well... I talked to James last night"

"Oh? And what did mr. _wonderful_ have to say?" Jacob asked, his bitter emphasis did not go unoticed and Alice just looked over at me with one perfectly manicured brow arched in question.

I glanced up and swallowed down the rest of my mimosa, hoping for a little liquid courage, setting the glass down on the table with a bit more force than necessary.

"Actually. Well, the thing is... Listen, I know you guys aren't just my best friends, you're also my roommates and the rent is the right price with us splitting it 3-ways but... our lease is coming up soon and I mean it's not like I have any new job prospects right now... I hate working at that stupid restaurant, I'm like the _worst _waitress of all time... the economy is shit and I still need to get my teaching credential and I really miss James and..." Shit. This went so much smoother in my head. Just bite the bullet Swan, no more stalling. "I'm moving to Vancouver."

Jacob's jaw went ridged as he let out an irritated breath down his nose. This I expected, he was pissed but he would try to be supportive. What I didn't expect was Alice's reaction. She was nibbling on her lower lip looking almost... guilty? I couldn't stand it anymore as she just sat there, silent, something was definitely up.

"Alice? Care to share with the rest of the class?" I asked.

Now it was Alice's turn to squirm, she looked from me to Jacob to me and back to Jacob before speaking so quickly I almost didn't hear her, almost. "!"

"Excuse me?" "What?" Jake and I asked simultaneously before we glaced at one another and burst into a fit of giggles. Alice sat there staring at us like we'd grown an extra head or two before she let out a huff and joined in. We were all a little ridiculous, hungover and exhausted. At times like these it was either laugh or cry, so we laughed until we cried which only made us laugh harder.

Eventually, the giggles subsided and we all discussed the imminent parting of ways we were about to take. Jacob admitted that he and Sam had been tossing around ideas of maybe getting their own place and that "if us bitches were just going to abandon him" he might as well keep our apartment and move Sam in. There would be plenty of space and Sam had a much better paying job then either Alice or myself so covering the rent wasn't an issue. All in all it seemed like everything was falling into place just as it was meant to be. We paid our tab and headed back to the apartment where we spent the remainder of the afternoon snuggled up together on our sofa, looking through photo albums and reminicing about all of our past adventures. It was the end of an era and we didn't want to let it slip away any sooner than we had to.

* * *

**A/N**

Okay, so that was Chapter 1.

Thoughts?

Again, un-beta'd so I hope I got all the technical stuff fixed but I'm sure I missed something somewhere.

Hope you enjoyed having a little EPOV and a bit of backstory on a few of the major players :)

As an FYI - Please keep an eye on the dates - the prologue was set in 2010, this chapter was set in 2004. I plan to tell the story chronologically from 2004 up through 2010 and beyond so we've got some time before we get caught up to the present day.

Thank you Thank you Thank you to Mrs_TheKing for the shout-out on Twitter and to all of the readers who reviewed/favorited/alerted my little story. I loved hearing all of your thoughts, theories, questions and compliments. I hope you continue to enjoy and participate as we go along :)

Have a safe and happy Halloween - see you next week!

**Song credits:**

Jasper's ringtone on Edward's phone is "Smoke on the Water" by Deep Purple

James' ringtone on Bella's phone is "Can't Get Enough Of Your Love, Babe" by Barry White

**Fic recs:**

A Pound of Flesh by jaxon22 - This story makes me want to be penpals with convicts. Edward (aka PAW = PunkAssWard) is a bad bad boy, Bella is his prison tutor. Nothing is really as it seems on the surface which makes for a sweet and smexy story with characters you love to love and some you love to hate. A pack of cigarettes and some oreos are reccomended to have on hand while reading. J/S

Tunes with Tony Masen by Just4ALE - mystery, suspense, UST... this one is still shaking out but I'm totally hooked. It's a great read with awesome music references. A must read. Srsly.

Discovering You, Discovering Me by JSFazz - This fic completely owns me. I just adore this Edward, I feel very protective of him (hah) and the UST factor is delicious. It doesn't update very frequently, but it's a story I will drop everything for to go and read when an one does come through.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N – Okay first off, I am so sorry for the delay in posting, life and some writers block made things difficult. The whole writer gig is new for me and I'm learning as I go. For those of you still with me, thank you thank you thank you!  
**

**The next few chapters will see us jumping forward through time a bit. We have a lot of ground to cover between October 2004 (Ch. 1) and August 2010 (Prologue). I'll be sure to put dates and POV's throughout and aside from flashbacks/memories everything will be written chronologically.**

**Big chunks of italics are flashbacks/memories.**

**Thanks so much to MentalistECBM for taking on TA as my beta – I know you're a busy lady but your insight is invaluable.**

**Feel free to PM with any questions, I always answer as best as I can. Thanks for sticking with me – off we go!**

**I do not own. I just borrow.**

**

* * *

**

**=o= Chapter 2 =o=**

**October 9th 2004 – BPOV  
**

On a gray October morning, just seven days after my drunken phone call to James declaring my intent to move to Vancouver**, **I woke up for the first time in my new home. A pair of warm muscular arms held me close, my back pressed tightly to a broad chest, a cold nose tucked into the crook of my neck. I rolled over slowly, so as not to wake the sleeping man beside me**, **and watched as his chest slowly rose and fell in a smooth rhythm. I couldn't keep the wide smile from my lips as I gazed over his sleeping form, nestled beside me in _our_ bed.

This was definitely a view I was happy to get used to.

James was a classically handsome man. His eyes were a light shade of blue with flecks of gold you could only see up close, and the full force of his gaze was powerful and intoxicating - almost feral, like a hunter. He was of a fairly average height, standing at about 5' 11". He had a strong presence about him, the kind that filled a room the moment he walked in. He was trim and well toned from his daily gym routine.

In the cool morning light**, **I noticed his jaw was dusted with a hint of stubble and his usually perfectly kept dark blond hair was mussed from sleep. I could faintly make out the lighter blond streaks weaved in it and wondered if it was natural**, **or if I should try asking for the name of his stylist.I couldn't hold back a giggle at the thought of him with silver foils in his hair under a salon's dryer. My man was nothing if not detail oriented**, **and that included his professional "look".

"When you're pitching a multi-million dollar development project to corporate America, image is _everything_**, **Bells." He'd explained that; one time when I had dared to call out his 'metrosexual' tendencies. _I_ had been teasing, but _he _had been dead serious.

It made me wonder why he chose to keep my on his arm**. **I was far from put together **- **on a good day. But he insisted I was the perfect compliment; a beautiful woman who knew how to take care of his needs and that made him better at his job.

"You clean up nice, and I can trust you. You're too smart to ever be a trophy wife. You can easily make educated conversation, but know when to step into the background and let me lead. You have a good heart... You're loyal... I'll never have to worry about you betraying me, baby. You don't have it in you."

We were teammates, working towards his success and he wanted to share the spoils with me. My inner feminist wanted to protest**, **but it felt too good to be wanted, to be so needed. I knew it was unlikely I would ever be able to contribute on an equal level with James when it came to the income generated by our careers. I could, however, pick up the slack in other ways and fill the role he needed me to fill. I had never felt so important**, **and I knew all the sacrifice was worth it when it was made for someone you loved.

Slowly**, **James began to stir**. **One bright blue eye cracked open and caught me watching him sleep. With a sly grin**, **he rolled over and pinned me beneath him, trailing hot open mouthed kisses down my neck and across my collar.

"Mmmmm, morning**, **baby**,**" he murmured into my skin as his hands skimmed down my sides before wrapping firmly around my hips. I let out a soft moan as he slowly ground his morning arousal into me and nipped at my neck.

"I'm really going to enjoy waking up to you like this... warm... soft... in my bed." he growled and before I could answer him back he brought his lips to mine in a deep kiss. My 'gina rejoiced, _can I get an Amen?_

Our lips parted and tongues tangled as what started with soft touches and gentle strokes turned into grinding hips and groping hands. Despite his extended welcome home the night before, I was suddently desperate to have him again. I wanted to feel him buried inside me, as if he'd never been there before and never would be again.

Yeah, I had it bad.

A shiver of pleasure slid up my spine as I remembered the hours spent last night tasting and teasing and making love until we were too spent to do anything else but finally sleep. I knew I was going to really enjoy waking up to him like this too. All plans of getting up and exploring the city went out the window.

I had everything I wanted right here, wrapped up in _me _and _our_ sheets.**  
**

* * *

Several weeks and a dozen disappointing interviews later**, **I finally found a job. I had ideally hoped to find something in Vancouver itself, as I didn't have a car. But with the job market the way that it was and unemployment rates rising day by day, I was forced to broaden my horizons.

Starting on Monday I would be the personal assistant to one Madeline Berty, an interior designer who ran her business from her home office in Portland. It would take me two buses and my bike to get to and from work everyday, an hour**'**s commute round trip**, **but beggars can't be choosers and I needed to start pulling my weight. My savings were long gone**, **and I couldn't mooch off of James much longer. So an hour'scommute it was**.**

At least my legs and ass were gonna look fabulous come summertime with all the biking I'd be doing.

_Atta girl Bella! Focus on the silver lining!_

My 'gina was not quite as enthusiastic with the idea. After all, she was getting and enjoying plenty more work now that I was sharing a bed with James. Enduring a lengthy bike ride twice a day, 5 days a week had the potential to thwart her best laid plans.

I was gonna have to invest in a really well padded seat cover, pronto.

_Oh the things we do for love._

**

* * *

**

**To: **prettybirdie82 at gmail dot com  
**From: **allknowingalice at gmail dot com  
**Sent: **March 10, 2005 06:12:04 AM  
**Subject: **Hola Mamasita

Bella Bella Bella my love,

Today it has officially been 5 months since you left me here _all alone _in Seattle. I hope it's been worth it? If not you know you can come home anytime; my sofa is very comfy and has your name all over it ;) I can vouch for this because I'm sitting on it drinking my coffee while I write to you. At least come test it out and pay me a visit soon? Don't make me come and get you, you know that I will. We need a live gab sesh, with booze and chocolate and crappy zombie movies.

This week has been crazy at the hospital. I'm sorry we've been playing phone tag. Talking to your voice mail just isn't the same. What's new with you? How is the job? How is the _man_?

So, Jacob dropped a bombshell at brunch yesterday. If he hasn't called to tell you already – too bad. I get to spill the beans! Apparently, our dear Mr. Black has been a busy boy socking away his money and is opening his own garage! Oh Bells, I wish you could have seen his face when he finally said the words out loud. GLOWING, I tell you! GLOW-ING.

The gang is going out to celebrate this weekend. Jasper, Edward and Ben have a gig at some dive downtown so Sam and I decided to embrace the theme. I found this fab little thrift shop and nabbed about a million crusty band t's so everyone will have something dirty bar-appropriate to wear. All I need now is to find Jasper a hot pair of leather pants. Every lead singer should have a pair of leather pants, you know. I'm pretty sure it's a rock star requirement. I even bought a pair of lacy panties to throw at him from the crowd.**  
**

Anyway, write back soon. I needed all the deets on your life like, _yesterday._ Miss you!

xoxo

Ali

**

* * *

**

**To: **allknowingalice at gmail dot com  
**From: **prettybirdie82 at gmail dot com  
**Sent: **March 10, 2005 08:49:00 PM  
**Subject: **RE: Hola Mamsita

Alice,

Yes, Jake called me yesterday afternoon. I thought he was going to jump through the phone! I'm so proud of him. Our little grease monkey is growing up!

A gig huh? So this band thing is really happening? I thought Edward was all classical and super serious? This must be Jasper's doing, speaking of the man, how exactly do you plan on convincing him to wear said leather pants? Wait. On second thought, don't answer that. I think I have a pretty good idea :p

I expect pictures, lots and lots of pictures (of Jaspers adventures in leather pants NOT your methods of coercion). Isn't panty throwing more Tom Jones and less Rolling Stones? Either way, I'm sure the boys will appreciate your efforts, hopefully those panties won't be used cause Alibaby, that's just gross. Stay classy please. ;)

Life is good, great actually. James surprised me with a picnic lunch on Sunday. We were supposed to go out on a date Saturday night but he was stuck at the office until late. He's so sweet when he grovels haha! It was all gross and rainy outside, so we had to manage it on the living room floor but it's the thought that counts right?

Work is alright, my commute is rough but they pay is decent and I'm not relying on tips which is always a plus.

I'm not sure when I'll be able to make it up for a visit. Money is still really tight for me right now, I'm only just now getting caught up on the things I let slip while unemployed. Plus, James has a couple important business events coming up that he needs me to attend so I'll need to put some cash aside for new outfits and a hair cut. We'll figure something out soon. I miss you too and Jake and Jasper and Sam... ugh I miss you all so so much. Give my love to the gang and call me soon.**  
**

LOVE YOU!

xx

B**  
**

* * *

**Friday, May 20th 2005 - BPOV**

A heavy rain was falling outside, fat droplets sliding down the bedroom windows in a soothing tempo. If only it could help ease some of these damn nerves. I was officially freaking out. In 20 minutes we would be walking out the door and headed to a dinner party with James' boss and several high level executives. It was the first time I would be attending one of his work events and since it was a small gathering, I would have zero chance to blend into a crowd. James insisted that it would be fine, that I would be amazing just by being myself. I wasn't so sure. I mean, I'm not stupid or anything but I wasn't exactly sure what I was getting myself in to. James and I often discussed current events, politics, literature, music... but it was one thing to chat with my boyfriend or even my friends. These were his colleagues, his boss, his boss' bosses and their significant others... what if I said something and offended someone? Would it effect him at work? I would definitely have to keep the alcohol consumption to a minimum, heaven forbid my already unreliable verbal filter become non-existent.

Taking a deep breath, I smoothed out the skirt of my black dress and stepped into the matching pumps. One last look in the mirror insured that my make-up was still in place. Smokey eyes, Check. Lipgloss, Check. Hair under control, Check. With the rain I had considered curling my hair, but the stylist at the salon insisted that my new cut would look much better with my hair sleek and straight. It was going to take awhile to get used to the new cut and color... my hair was almost black and it was shorter than I had ever had it before, it barley hit my chin at it's longest lengths.**  
**

James looked up as I stepped into the room and let out a long whistle, indicating with his hand for me to give him a 360 degree view. I wasn't even able to finish a full turn before his strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me in close. The tip of his nose was cool and made me shiver as it slid slowly from my collar up my neck and along my jaw.

"Mmmm... somebody looks good enough to eat." he murmured before nipping lightly at my lips and releasing me from his grasp. "If this dinner wasn't so important there's no way I'd let you out of this house. You look positively sinful Bella."

My cheeks felt like they were on fire, this man was surely going to be the death of me. I couldn't speak and just nodded my head softly, slipping my arms into my coat as he held it out for me. James placed a soft kiss to the back of my neck, took my hand and lead me out the front door. My nerves forgotten, at least for the moment.**  
**

* * *

By the time our town car pulled up outside of a multi-story condo complex situated right along the Columbia river the rain had really started to come down. We quickly hustled to the lobby, out of the storm and into the elevator. James' arm was snug around my waist and I took the opportunity to snuggle deeper into his side, resting my head on his shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss on my head just as the elevator chimed and the heavy door slid open revealing a wide marble hallway. We had been in such a hurry on our way into the building I didn't have the chance to really look.

What I saw as we stepped out into the hallway took my breath away. The floors were a pale cream marble carpeted down the center with a long oriental print runner in golds and blues. A console table sat against the wall adjacent to the elevator holding an over sized glass vase of white calla lilies and yellow orchids. The walls were a soft gold color, two large floor to ceiling windows were paired with deep blue silk drapes, picking up the blues from the rug.

There were two sets of double doors at each end and James moved us towards the set at the right. Before he could finish raising his hand to knock, the door swung open and a petite elderly woman stood in it's place. Her white hair was pulled back tight into a bun resting low on the back of her neck. She wore a crisp white blouse, navy pencil skirt and a square white apron. With a flourish of her hand, the small woman gave us a friendly smile and stepped aside to allow us in.

"Mr. Douglas, Ms. Swan, please allow me to take your coats. Mr. Andersen and his guests are in the living room having cocktails. My name is Marta, what can get for you to drink?"

"Gin and tonic for me, glass of merlot for the lady please." James answered the small woman with a nod as she efficiently took our coats and drink orders before disappearing down a side corridor. I followed James down a short hallway, clutching his hand tightly in mine, oh yes the nerves were back in full effect. I mean, seriously who had a 'Marta'? And what exactly was she... a butleress? Maid? I had a sudden urge to call her 'Alice' ala The Brady Bunch but held my tongue.

Verbal filter = 1, Bella's big ass mouth = 0.

So far so good.

Inside the apartment the walls were a soft beige accented by bright white mouldings. One wall of the hallway held a large photo print in a black frame with thick matting. The opposite wall was a long set of built-in shelving housing an array of books broken up by the occasional vase or small sculpture. Can lights twinkled softly highlighting the art pieces and illuminating the hallway. My heels clicked softly against the deep cherry wood floors and I took a moment to stop and squeeze James' hand. He squeezed back and turned to me, his free hand cupping my cheek and looking me straight in the eyes.

"You're lovely Bella, just be you and they'll love you just as much as I do. It'll be fine" he pressed a soft kiss to my lips and continued down the hall and into the living room.**  
**

The same muted beige colored walls continued throughout the apartment as did the dark wood floors. The living room and dining room were both part of the same large room, the open floor plan was broken up by the furniture. The far wall was lined with wide windows overlooking the Columbia river. The adjacent wall was anchored by a simple fireplace sandwiched between two more built-in floor to ceiling bookcases.

Placed in front of the fireplace and around a square glass coffee table on a thick white area rug were two three-seater sofa's facing one another with two matching club chairs on the end. The sofa's and chairs were plush and upholstered with a soft pearl chenille fabric in a subtle jacquard print. A deep orange vase took up a good portion of the coffee table, overflowing with an array of orange, yellow and red flowers. Seated and in boisterous conversation were two couples. One I assumed were the Andersen's, James' boss Aaron and his wife Heidi.

The other pair was notably older, the man wore a perfectly tailored navy suit with a crisp white button up shirt and bright yellow bow-tie. His dark hair was cut short and peppered with silver at the temples, he had well tanned skin and strong lines in his forehead and around his eyes. The woman beside him, who I assumed to be his wife, wore a deep red sleeveless cocktail dress with a high boatneck. It fit snugly around her ample curves.

I couldn't quite place her nationality but she could have been Spanish or possibly South American. Her hair was a deep inky black, much like my new color, and her skin was the color of cafe au lait. Unlike her husband you could tell she came by her coloring naturally and her skin was nearly flawless. Only a hint of lines around her eyes and at the corners of her blood red painted smile. She wore little jewelry, just a heavy gold rope necklace the rested just below the neckline of her dress, a gold wedding band and matching engagement ring with a surprisingly averaged sized diamond solitaire.

As we stepped into the room, both gentlemen stood and the younger stepped out and around the cluster of sofa's to greet us.

"James! Glad you could join us tonight, welcome welcome! I trust Marta has taken your drink order yes?"

"Yes thank you Aaron, we're all taken care of, Marta was very helpful." The two men shook hands before Aaron turned to me with a wide genuine smile.

"Forgive me for my poor manners" he held his hand out to me in greeting and took my own into a gentle shake "Aaron Andersen, you must be the lovely Isabella I've heard so much about."

I felt myself blush and inwardly cursed the trademark Swan characteristic. I hoped one day I would grow out of it, but it was clear I would be turning varying shades of red at every compliment received, dirty thought had and fau paux made for life.

"There's nothing to forgive, it's a pleasure to meet you Aaron. Thank you for having me, you have such a beautiful home." Thankfully I'd managed to find my voice and it didn't even waver despite my growing anxiety. Hi-five for the Swan! Maybe James was right, I could do this. Just be polite, stick to safe topics of conversation and try my best _not _to stick my foot in my mouth. No problem right? Right. Go get 'em tiger.

"Well thank you, I'm afraid I cannot take the credit for the decorating. That would be a handiwork of my wife, Heidi." Aaron turned just as a tall slender blond strode up beside him, extending her hand to shake with James and myself.

"I can and will take full credit, it was no easy task putting this place into proper shape." Heidi grinned and flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder. "It's nice to meet you both, please come and sit. Dinner will be served at eight, we're just waiting on the rest of our guests to arrive."

James and I followed Aaron and Heidi back towards the others and took our seats in the empty club chairs. Introductions were made and I discovered the older couple was Stefan and Maria Ludwig. Stefan ran the entire sales organization within BDG and was in town specifically to meet with Aaron and another Regional director regarding some new account. From what I could tell, this new account would be a major coup to land. James had made the initial contact and the team was close to sealing the deal.

Only moments after we had taken our seats Marta appeared out of nowhere and promptly handed each of us our drinks before disappearing again quickly. I swear the woman was like a ninja or something.

Eventually the other guests had arrived and we were being escorted over to the dining room, taking our seats around a massive round mahogany table. A large crystal chandelier hung low over the table. Marta was already there, filling our water glasses. James pulled out my chair before sliding smoothly into his own, never stopping conversation with Stefan, Aaron and the other executives.

To my left sat Gregory McGinnis, Executive Vice President of Operations, he was a tall man standing at least 6' 5". His bald head was waxed to a bright shine, he had a fair complexion and sparkling hazel eyes. His laugh seemed to come from deep within his belly and reminded me so much of Emmett, I wondered if he knew him.

Gregory's wife Maggie sat to his left, her hair was a soft brown which hung in large curls over her shoulders. She was soft spoken and seemed rather shy. To Maggie's left were Stefan and Maria, followed by Aaron and Heidi. To Heidi's left was Eric York, he was a sports medicine doctor and worked for the Portland Trailblazers.

Eric's date was Victoria Madison, the Regional Sales Director at BDG and one level up from Aaron in the food chain. Eric was of medium build, African-American and wore his hair in a close buzz cut.

His pale green oxford and light khaki pants were far more casual than the rest of the men at the table, a fact that Victoria made sure to reprimand him for. She definitely wore the pants their relationship. Victoria's bright red curls were pulled up into a carefully orchestrated pile on her head, with loose tendrils hangins around her face.

Her eyes were a startling shade of dark blue and her skin was like porcelain. She wore a simple apple green satin shift dress which only made her hair more vibrant. Once dinner conversation switched back towards business she quickly took the reigns.

While the BDG group discussed figures and profit margins I took a moment to glance around the table, taking it all in. The scene was certainly impressive and very "adult". I swear I even saw Heidi roll her eyes when Victoria, once again, interrupted Aaron, "just aghast" at something he had said.

Alice and Jacob would have had a field day, I could just picture us sitting around this same table mimicking the serious business conversation in over-exaggerated accents before falling apart into a puddle of giggles.

Damn I missed them.

I never thought it would be so easy and so hard to be separated from my two closest friends.

Easy in the sense that our time on the phone and our emails exchanged seemed to be less and less frequent.

Hard in the sense that my heart literally ached in moments like these, when I desperately wished I could share some insignificant thought or make an off-hand comment that only they would understand. **  
**

It was the little things that you couldn't just discuss in a phone call, you had to live them together, they weren't something you could recapture once they had passed. I remembered back to the conversation I had with Alice on her birthday.

_We had been playing phone tag for a few weeks at that point but I just couldn't let her birthday go by and not speak to her, it wasn't until nearly ten o'clock that she'd answered her phone. I was already feeling a little miffed about it, I mean, it's not like she was stuck at work why wasn't she answering her phone? Didn't she want to talk to me? _

_It was our first birthday apart in nearly twenty years and she was avoiding me? _

_Apparently she had forgotten her cell at home before going out to dinner with the gang. Not wanting to be a downer on her special day I let it go. _

_We got each other caught up on our lives and I was finally able to sing Happy Birthday, ridiculously off key, it was tradition after all. When I finally hit end on my cell and wandered into the bedroom, I sat on the edge of the bed and cried. _

_Life in Seattle was moving on without me and I was moving on here in Vancouver and there didn't seem to be any way to reconcile my two worlds. Deep down I knew that Alice hadn't been avoiding me and I was probably overreacting, but I couldn't shake the feeling that things were changing between us and not in a good way._

_James came in to the room a few moments later, his hair still wet from his shower, pajama pants slung low on his hips. He knelt down in front of me and took my face in his hands, thumbs wiping a few stray tears from my cheeks._

"_Talking to your friends shouldn't make you cry babe, what's goin' on? Did you and Alice have a fight?"_

_I let out a snuffling sigh and shrugged. "No we didn't fight I just... I just miss her ya know? And tonight she didn't have her phone and I couldn't reach her to say Happy Birthday and she didn't even notice until she got home. It's stupid... I just... I feel like she didn't even notice _**I **_wasn't there, not just her phone."_

"_That doesn't sound stupid Bella. She should have used someone elses' phone and called you herself, I mean certainly Jasper or Jacob has your number right? It was a special day and they forgot about you. Of course you're upset."_

_He stood up and pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead, cheeks, lips and jaw before whispering in my ear. _

"_If it was me and we were separated on my birthday, you would have been the first person I wanted to speak to... and if I hadn't heard from you all day, and my phone was lost, I would have begged, borrowed or stolen one if I had to. I wouldn't ever forget you baby."_

A loud booming laugh startled me out of my fog, dessert was being served and Gregory was regaling the table with a story from college. Something about meatballs and cream of mushroom soup. I was suddenly _very _glad I had missed out on the majority his little tale. Maggie, Heidi and Victoria were all making individual variations of the same disgusted expression while the men were practically rolling out of their seats with laughter. Boys... something about that Y chromosome must keep some part of all men perpetually twelve years old. It took everything in me to stifle my giggles at the sight and keep a straight face.

We stayed until the very last of the guests were leaving and gave our thanks to Aaron and Heidi. Promises to meet for dinner sometime soon were made, Heidi insisted we should get together for a "girls day out" and go shopping. I politely agreed but knew I could never afford to go, I would have to wiggle my way out of it later. Pretty sure Heidi wouldn't be interested in an afternoon at Target with a Fro-Yo chaser.

Our town car was waiting outside and thankfully the rain had stopped so we didn't have to make another run for it. **  
**

The drive home was quick and quiet, good food and strong drinks had left us both warm and fuzzy. I curled up into James' side and reveled in the warmth that radiated from his body. His one arm wrapped around me tightly, his free hand sliding slowly under the hem of my dress, fingers drawing slow torturous shapes along my bare skin. Silent promises of things to come once we were tucked away in private. My 'gina started doing a very happy dance.

"Thank you for being a perfect date babe. Tonight was really important and it meant a lot having you there with me." James murmured into my hair.

I hummed contentedly into his chest "You're welcome baby, I'd do anything for you."

"I know you would and I love you more for it."**  
**

**"**I love you too." I turned my face up to his and kissed the under side of his jaw before relaxing back into his side. We sat that way the whole drive back to the apartment, before he took me inside and showed me just how much he loved me. I knew I was missing a lot of things back in Seattle, but in that moment I knew I couldn't give this up for anything. Wherever James was, was home now.

**

* * *

**

**E/N: **

**I know you guys hate James but he is important to Bella's story and this part needs to be told so hang in there. There is a HEA for ExB, this story is all about the journey getting there. **

**Ch 3 is well under way and I plan to post it very soon. **

**If you would like to see outfits for TA check out the polyvore link on my profile.**

**I love hearing from readers so let me know what you think :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**This chapter is unbeta'd, hope I caught all the grammar/spelling – please forgive if I missed any.**

**I do not own. I just borrow.**

**=o= Chapter 3 =o=**

**

* * *

Thursday, June 30th 2005 - EPOV**

"I can't believe her!" Jake's loud angry voice echoed throughout the loft. Alice sighed, her tiny frame was slumped forward in resignation. I had never seen she or Jake so upset but in the past few weeks it had become more and more of the norm.

"I mean jesus! She's been gone for nine months already and she hasn't been back here once. Not once! We barely hear from her and when we do she hardly has anything to say. Everything is James James James" his voice turned into a whiny and mocking tone "_I'm sorry Jake I can't that weekend_ _James has a work thing, I've gotta go I need to make James' dinner_, or my personal favorite _James is out with his friends tonight so I have time to talk_. So what, the _only_ time you have for us is when that jackhole isn't around? Did you know she pays more in rent now than she did here with us? James owns his stupid condo and he has her paying him rent! And get this, she does his fucking _laundry _too, cleans the house, makes all their meals. She's like a god damn stepford wife!"

Jake was fuming, his breathing ragged as he paced back and forth before flopping down on the sofa beside Alice, throwing arm arm over his eyes. This time, when he spoke his voice was small, sad and boyish, the anger all but gone. "I just want my Bells back Ali... I miss my best friend. We never fight... not for real... not like this."

Jasper and I looked at one another awkwardly, we had no fucking clue what to do in this situation. I mean, I'd never even met this Bella chick. I sure heard about her enough to feel like I kinda knew her but everything seemed so contradictory. The stories Alice and Jacob told about the three of them growing up together and then moving to Seattle made her sound like a really wonderful girl, someone I'd probably have enjoyed being friends with too. But the "Post-Vancouver" stories as Jasper dubbed them, were completely different.

I wanted to be impartial, realistically it was hard to imagine that someday she wouldn't be back in their lives again and fences would be mended. But damn, I'd be pissed too if I was in their shoes. What if Jasper had just up and bailed on our friendship like that when he left Chicago? He could have too, he'd had an actual excuse to just fade away after his Mom got sick, but he didn't. Even when things were really bad, J always made time to be my friend. What was Bella's excuse? The rational part of me knew that it had a lot to do with this James guy. Alice and Jacob really really didn't like him, even Jasper wasn't a fan and he got along with almost anyone. For some reason, Bella was stuck on him and she'd given up on some really great people to keep him in her life.

In the months since I had arrived in Seattle I had grown closer to Alice than I had ever imagined. She was more like a sister than a friend at this point. Even more surprising to me was that it had little to do with her relationship to Jasper. Alice was just good people and she had an uncanny ability to bring sunshine into a room, just by walking in. It was heartbreaking to see the light dim in Alice's eyes when Post-Vancouver Bella came up in conversation, it was almost like she hadn't moved away but she'd died or something. Jacob's reaction was similar but there was an increasing amount of anger present too. Tonight sounded like he'd reached his breaking point.

We were just two days away from a trip out to San Juan Island in northern Washington. I guess the gang heads out there every year for the 4th of July to celebrate Independence Day, and since Jacob met Sam, Sam's birthday. This was my first time joining in the fun and Bella was supposed to come along as well, James had been invited too but he said he couldn't take the time off work. From what I gathered from Jacob's heated call with Bella, she too was now bailing out. Something about money and a company picnic.

I couldn't take the silent tension in the room anymore, so I jumped to my feet startling Jasper, Alice and Jacob.

"Okay troops! Sad time is over, it's not gonna fix any of this crap anyway. I'm heading down to Finleys for a beer or ten and some pool. You can come along and be merry or you can stay here and mope. The choice is yours my friends."

Jasper gave me a nod and stood up, pulling Alice up along with him.

"C'mon darlin', Bells will come around and E's right. Having a pity party about it isn't going to magically drag her butt up here anytime soon. So lets go and enjoy what we've got in front of us huh?"

Alice took a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding.

"You're right Jazz." She turned and patted her small hand against Jacob's cheek. "Lets go Jakey... call up Sam, I'll go see if Ben and Ange are home and want to come along. Some hard liquor and bad kareoke are in order."

And with that we all made our way out of the loft and down the street to try and salvage the evening.

Two days later we were up at the butt crack of dawn and I was slowly finding some level of consciousness after my 2nd cup of coffee. Alice was marching around directing her "troops" as our group slowly packed up our bags and gear into Sam's massive 1988 Chevy Suburban. It was going to be a good 4 or 5 hour trip with stops and the ferry to make it up to the island and we wanted to get there early so we could make the most of our week-long vacation.

**

* * *

Monday, July 4th 2005 – BPOV**

The park was swarming with people, all local BDG employees and their families. I was sitting under a large willow tree off to the side of all the action, trying to enjoy a moment of quiet. James had been running me ragged since we got here almost two hours ago. Dragging me from one cluster of people to another. Every time it was the same pattern, shaking hands, introductions, meaningless small talk, brief nice-to-meet-you's and goodbyes. Then off to the next group. After the dinner party a few months back James had ended up closing his deal and landing a major win for the company. Since then he'd been putting in more and more hours at the office and was pretty confident he was about to get a promotion. Aaron was supposedly being shipped to Europe or Asia to run the sales territories there and James was in line to take over the Pacific Northwest.

It was a huge opportunity for him and being here today, making his presence known was a good way for him to better establish himself as a leader. It was all a bunch of bullshit posturing and politics to me but I knew it was important to him so I kept that particular opinion to myself. I pulled my phone out of my clutch and logged into Facebook. The images I saw splashed across my timeline brough the bitter sting of tears to my eyes, just like they did every time I saw the new additions. More new memories and adventures I could only experience from afar.

The gang was up on the island celebrating the 4th and Sam's birthday. Image after image of familiar smiling faces along with one newer face filled the screen. They all looked so happy... I had told Jake they wouldn't miss me and I was right, he just wouldn't listen at the time. Our stupid fight had been for nothing.

"_Bella! Two days til island time! I can't wait to see you! What time do you get in on Friday babycakes?" I swear I could feel Jake's excited energy vibrating through my phone. It was always like that, Jacob Black was bigger than life in the flesh and in personality._

"_Ummm, well that's what I was calling about Jakey..." How was I going to do this? How could I tell them I wasn't coming after all. We'd been planning the trip for months and truthfully, I was really looking forward ot a week away on the beach with my friends. I missed them so much, life in Vancouver was good but there was always something missing._

"_Bells...? You're not calling to flake again are you?" He paused as reality set in. "OH HELL NO BELLA! That's fucking _bullshit_. You're really flaking out on us aren't you?" He screamed into the phone._

_I was in shock, Jacob had never spoken to me like that before, never in the 22 years I'd been alive had he yelled like this. Tears flooded my eyes, I didn't _want _bail on the trip. But the cost was already a stretch for me, I really couldn't afford it and then James had started begging me to stay and go to his stupid company picnic. I finally just gave in and said I'd cancel, picked up my phone and called Jake right away. I was immediately regretting my decisions._

"_Well FUCK YOU too B!"_

"_Jake stop! Listen to me..."_

"_No. No fucking way B, I don't wanna hear your excuses anymore. I'm done, you hear me? DONE!"_

"_Jake, I can't..." I was sobbing now, trying desperately to explain as my oldest and closest friend basically told me our friendship was over. "I can't afford it Jake... and James has his company picnic, and he is so close to getting this promotion... you guys won't even miss me anyway, it'll be fine... and I just..."_

"_You just what Bells? You just can't manage to scrape together a couple hundred bucks in the 6 months we've been planning this trip? You just can't spend 6 measly days away from that prick you call a boyfriend?"_

"_He's not a prick Jake!"_

"_Whatever Bells... defend him, stay with him, put up with his misogynistic crap. It's your life, what does the opinion of your best friend since forever matter right?"_

"_You know that's not how it is Jake. Stop putting words in my mouth. I don't guilt trip you about Sam."_

"_Don't you bring Sam in to this. Sam didn't drag me away to another city and keep me from ever seeing my friends and family. He didn't beg me to move in with him, charge me ridiculous rent and expect me to play Holly Homemaker. What is wrong with you? Don't you see?"_

_I couldn't understand why Jake was being so cruel. James wasn't forcing me into anything, I was just pulling my own weight. Sure the rent was higher than I was used to but his condo was far more expensive than the dinky apartment I'd shared with Jake and Alice. My rent was barely a dent in the mortgage payment. I worked so hard all the time, just trying to keep up and when I really just needed a break I couldn't get one. I couldn't win. If I went on the trip I'd be even more in debt and James would be dissappointed. If I didn't go on the trip I'd still be in debt but I wouldn't be drowning but my very best friend would likely never speak to me again._

_I must have waited too long to answer, my head was spinning and I couldn't find the words to make him hear what I was saying. Jacob's tone turned from angry to icy cold._

"_Guess I have my answer. Goodbye Bella, Happy 4th of fuckin' July, enjoy your picnic." And with those final words the line went dead._

_I slumped down to the floor and cried softly. Everything was such a mess and I didn't know how I could fix it. I scrubbed my hands roughly over my face before climbing to my feet. Completely drained I wandered into the kitchen and filled a glass with ice and water before heading to the bedroom. I pulled a bottle of Tylenol PM from the medicine cabinet in the en suite, shook out 3 pills and drank them down before crawling into bed and willing myself into a dreamless to sleep. I didn't want to think any more tonight._

I was brought back to the present by a soft kiss to my temple.

"Hey babe, where'd you go? You were a million miles away." James chuckled as my eyes blinked furiously, the haze of my memories fading away.

"No-Nowhere. Just spacing out and enjoying the breeze."

"I brought you some food, very fancy and gourmet. Hot dog with ketchup and mustard, garnished with a side of potato salad and for desert, drumroll please..." he started tapping away on his thighs which made me crack a smile "Ambrosia!"

"A man after my own heart" I teased and he leaned forward to plant a sloppy kiss on my lips with a laugh.

"You know it hotstuff."

As I looked up into his smiling face I suddenly had an idea... I didn't always have to sit on the sidelines. I could make some photo memories of my own, something they could experience from afar for once. Maybe it would help them see things from my perspective. I slid my iPhone unlocked and turned the camera on James and myself.

"Say cheese baby!" I put on my biggest, brightest smile, pulled my face in close with James, snapped the picture and uploaded it.

_**Caption: BxJ in Vancouver - Happy 4th of July!**_

**

* * *

Monday, July 4th 2005 – EPOV**

Life was good. The warm summer sun was out in full force today and we were all happy to take advantage of it. Sam, Jacob, Alice and Jasper were out swimming in the bay while I relaxed in a weathered adriondak chair on the deck with cold beer. It was great to get away with my friends but a little time on my own instead of playing the 5th wheel was a welcome change. We had only been on San Juan Island for a few days, but this was the first full day of sun we'd been able to enjoy.

We had rented a small cottage right on the water. I had trouble calling it a "cottage" as it was really a pretty decent sized house, but since it was technically the guest quarters to a much larger house higher on the hillside I let it go. The exterior of the cottage was surrounded by fir trees and other well groomed landscaping. The building itself was two-stories tall, built into the side of a tall sloping hillside, it had weathered blue wood siding and a newer looking unpainted wrap-around balcony. There were 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms on the main floor and another bedroom and bath downstairs. The open floor plan kitchen, dining, and living area had wide open views of the water and out back was a large two-level deck, the lower level housing a hot tub. We had access to a small private beach, it was rocky and only about 30x30 feet in total size, but it was more than enough for our small group.

Our first two nights here had been slightly stormy, inside and outside of the cottage. Alice and Jacob were a rollercoaster of emotions after the Bella incident. Jasper, Sam and Myself did our best to distract them and keep the focus on our trip and the upcoming holiday. We spent a good chunk of time playing card and board games, amending the rules to include the taking of shots at every possible opportunity. Apparently, I'm much better at Uno when tequila is involved. Who knew?

It wasn't until I got a call from my sister Lizzie demanding to know why I was playing Monopoly with a pink bra on my head that I realized Alice had been taking photo's all night and uploading them to Facebook.

_Thanks Alice._

Explaining the bra/hat meant explaining the bet I had lost to Jasper. Sneaky bastard that he was bet me that I couldn't beat Alice at 'Fluffy Bunny'. Drunk dumbass that I was, I took the bet. I was so sure I could beat her, I was 3 times her size. No way someone so small could stuff more marshmallows in their face than I could. No. Freaking. Way. Alice beat me handily, Jasper forgot to mention she was the 'Fluffy Bunny' champ 4 years straight at summer camp. Like I said, sneaky bastard. I was now the proud owner of a bra/hat to be worn during any and all board games for the remainder of the trip.

I was not the only target of Alice's paparazzi impersonation. Sam and Jake had passed out on the sofa, mouths hanging wide open, hands barely holding their half-empty beers, legs tangled up and hanging off to the side. Jasper and I jumped in the frame with cheesy grins and thumbs up signs as Alice snapped the picture. Jasper was caught mid-fall while streaking across the balcony in only a pair of socks, thankfully that particular image only captured him from behind. Revenge on Alice was made complete when Jacob snuck up behind her on the deck the next morning and tossed her into the bay fully clothed. We got several action shots and some classic soaking-wet-angry-Alice-attacking-Jake shots out of that stunt. For the remainder of the trip it would be an ongoing game between the 5 of us to get candid pictures, the more shocking the better.

"Ohhhh Edwaaaaaaard!"

I heard Alice calling me from down on the beach so I lifted my head to peer over the edge of the deck. Jasper, Jake and Sam had already started making their way back up to the house. Alice was headed my way, hands behind her back with a face the picture of innocence. She was definitely up to no good.

"Ohhhhh Aliiiiiice!" I called back to her.

"Eddie Poo, aren't you lonesome up here all by yourself?"

"I was actually quite enjoying the solitude. There's only so much of you I can handle in any 24 hour period." I teased with a wink, she just rolled her eyes and climbed up the remaining stairs and onto the deck.

"Well, just in case, I brought you a preeeeeseent!" a long string of giggles escaped her and I scrambled to my feet, backing away from the tiny approaching menace.

"I-I really don't need any presents, but thanks for thinking of me Ali. You're too kind but I'm sure Jazz or one of the boys would like a gift far more than I would." I was running out of a room to run and needed to make a decision soon. Stand my ground a see what Alice was about to spring on me, or make a run for it up to the house... I could admit, running from Alice seemed like a pretty pansey move but it was very tempting. Alice was tiny but scary.

"Are you suuuuuure?" she stopped moving towards me but her innocent smile went crooked into a sly grin as she pulled whatever it was from behind her back.

"POW! POW! POW!" she shouted and she pulled a small bright orange squirt gun out and shot me with cold water right... on my crotch.

"Eddie! I thought you were house broken, tsk tsk tsk!" Jasper taunted from behind me. I hadn't heard the others come back down from the house, wearing fresh t-shirts over their board shorts, carrying a couple coolers and bags of charcoal for the grill. I flipped him the bird and pulled Alice into a noogie.

"You're gonna pay for that! Squirting my junk with cold water is one thing, but don't fucking call me Eddie!" I stole the gun from her easily, gaving both her and Jasper each a couple squirts of payback before Alice scampered back up to the house to change.

"So, what do we have here gentleman?" I asked, peeking over Jake's shoulder as he started pulling out the food for dinner.

"Burgers, Chicken breast and some stuffed peppers for the grill. Sam and Jasper grabbed some beer and other shit from the house." he paused and turned to Sam "Hey babe, did you grab any mixers?"

Sam looked up from the grill where he was lighting the coals "Yup, Sweet-n-Sour mix, Coke and Sprite to go with the Captain, Jose and Absolute. Sound good?" I nodded and went around to the second cooler to grab a fresh beer before falling back into my chair.

We spent the rest of the late afternoon and evening out on the deck, grilling up dinner, eating and drinking. Eventually the sun had fully set and the fireworks began to start from a number of different boats out on the bay. As I sat back and watched the show with my friends I realized that it was the longest time away from my piano and music in general that I could ever remember taking. We had all been so caught up in Alice and Jacob's issues with Bella as well as the activities of the trip that I hadn't really thought about playing, the thought made my whole being ache to create. I rolled my head over towards Jasper and nodded to catch his attention.

"Hey... Jazz... you bring your guitar?"

"Hell yeah I brought my guitar. I thought you'd never ask. After we clean-up here we'll play yeah?"

"Yeah man, for sure." Just then Alice jumped up from her spot sitting sideways across Jasper's lap, cell phone in her hands.

"Picture time! C'mon guys, get together we need a final group shot"

We all got to our feet and huddled close together, Alice set-up her phone on the railing with a delay to capture us all together. The flash went off just as she got in place and she quickly skipped back to review the shot.

"Perfect! Just like tonight..." she and Jacob shared a brief sad smile, before Ali turned to Sam and jumped on his back planting a sloppy wet kiss to his cheek. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY!"

We all raised our drinks in a toast to Sam, finishing them off and beginning to clean-up the deck.


End file.
